The purpose of this project is to identify and study populations with altered immunologic states experiencing unusual rates of malignancy. Risks of cancer of different sites are quantified for various groups of such patients, compared with each other, and characteristics and possible determinants of unusual risks are sought. The populations studies include renal transplant recipients, patients with inherited and acquired immune deficiency syndromes, groups of immune stimulated persons (e.g. hyperimmunized, B.C.G. vaccination) and patients experiencing conditions for which immune sequelae are suspect but unknown (e.g. splenectomy patients). Both cohort studies of these groups of patients and case-control studies of such patients who also developed cancer are conducted. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Hoover, R.: Effects of drugs: Immunosuppression. In Origins of Human Cancer. Cold Spring Harbor Conferences on Cell Proliferation: Volume 4, 1977, pp. 296-301. Spector, B.D.: Immunodeficiency-Cancer Registry: 1975 Update. In Mulvihill, J.J., Miller, R.W., and Fraumeni, J.F., Jr. (Eds.): Genetics of Human Cancer. New York, Raven Press, 1977, pp 339-342.